Letters Left Unread, Things left Unsaid
by JennaC17
Summary: Mitchie and Shane break up, and neither of them can live without each other, but they are too afraid to tell each other, because the other might not feel the same.
1. Missing You Shane

**Summary : Mitchie and Shane break up, and neither of them can live without each other, but they are too afraid to tell each other, because the other might not feel the same.**

**Inspiration : Breathe by Taylor Swift**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Camp Rock or any of the characters, or "Breathe".**

**Mitchie's POV :**

Dear Shane,

I miss you. I miss you smile and I miss you scent. I miss your hugs. I miss everything about you. If I had to list all the things I missed about you, the list would go on for days. I wrote a song for you, but I can't seem to complete it. This is what I have so far, its just the chorus so far.

'_And I can't breathe without you, but I have to breathe without you, but I have to.'_

That's it. If you were here, I'm sure you would finish it with me in no time, but you aren't.

I still love you, Shane.

Love,

Mitchie.

"UGHHH! I can't send this. Shane would think I was absolutely insane and we can't have that. Then I will absolutely have no chance of EVER getting him back."

I have been yelling and screaming like that ever since Shane and I broke up, and if we stay broken up, I guess I will be doing a lot of screaming.

I keep writing these letters to him, but I will never send them. None of them are even normal enough to send. They all sound like I am going insane without him(which I am), and I am stalking him or something.(which I also am). It's like never ending, me and Shane will never ever end up back together, and that's why I can't breathe.


	2. Missing You Mitchie

**Summary : Mitchie and Shane break up, and neither of them can live without each other, but they are too afraid to tell each other, because the other might not feel the same.**

**Inspiration : Breathe by Taylor Swift**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Camp Rock or any of the characters, or "Breathe".**

Dear Mitchie,

I miss you. I miss your smile. I miss you smell, and the sound of your laugh. I miss writing songs with you, and hearing your beautiful voice sing beautiful songs. I miss everything about you, and everything you do. I've written a bit of a song for you, but it isn't finished. I can't seem to finish it without you. You have always helped me finish my songs, and I haven't learned to finish them myself yet. I love you Mitchie. Here's the song.

"I see your face in my mind as I drive away,  
Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way.  
People are people,  
And sometimes we change our minds.  
But it's killing me to see you go after all this time."

This is what I have. I need so much more, but I don't know sum up how I feel right now in a song. Words don't cut it.

Love,

Shane

I miss Mitchie so much. How could I have left her? I did it in such a terrible way.

~Flashback~

"_Mitchie, I love you, but this isn't working. We are always seperated because of my tour, and then I miss you way too much. Texting and Calls just don't cut it. I think it will be easier if we just separate, then I won't have to miss you when I am on tour. It will be better, I promise"_

"_No, Shane, please don't do this. I'll miss you even more if we break up, not less. You can't do this to me"_

"_Sorry Mitchie, but I have to. I love you. I'll miss you. *short kiss goodbye*_

"_I love you Shane. I know that we'll regret this forever"_

~Flashback Ends~

How could I do something so stupid. I knew that I would still miss Mitchie, and things would still be horrible. I just, I didn't know what to do. Missing her was making me delirious, and I just did what I thought was best. Boy, was I wrong about that.

Mitchie will never be mine again, and its completely and totally my own fault. We haven't spoken since. I write all this letters, but I can't send them. Mitchie is probably over me by now and has a new boyfriend. I might as well forget about her, but I can't.

I never will..

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**So, Thanks everyone so much for reviewing and subscribing and stuff. I posted the story one day, and the next I had 8 e-mails for subscriptions and reviews and all that! So thanks again. Please review. **

**  
Love it, Hate it. Whatever. Just be honest and really tell me what you think.  
Thanks again.**


	3. Phone Call

**Summary : Mitchie and Shane break up, and neither of them can live without each other, but they are too afraid to tell each other, because the other might not feel the same.**

**Inspiration : Breathe by Taylor Swift**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Camp Rock or any of the characters, or "Breathe".**

Thanks for all the reviews and stuff guys ! It means a lot. I am having huge writer's block, so if this is horrible, forgive me.

Mitchie's POV

Dear Shane,

How's it going? Things are okay here, other than missing you. My mom and Dad are always wondering what's wrong with me though. Caitlyn understands, and so does Sierra, but they're the only ones. Have you written any new music lately? Hope I can hear it sometime, maybe if we ever get back together, you can sing something for me, but I don't figure that will EVER happen. I wrote a little more to my song, but not much. I really can't write anything anymore. Here's what I have.

"Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie,  
It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see.  
Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down,  
Now I don't know what to be without you around."

Anyways Shane, I'm off. I still love you.

Love,

Mitchie – xox.

So, another letter, another day. I am starting to find that writing these letters help me feel a little better about missing Shane. My mom and dad want me to go to a counciler or something, but I really don't want to do that, so I told them I was fine. Now, I have to start acting like everything is good, when its not. Its been a year since Shane and I broke up, so I should be over this by now, but I am definitely not over it.

_*you're the missing piece I need, the song inside my head, I need to find you, I gotta find you*_

"Italic is Shane. Bold is Mitchie."

What? That's Shane's ringer. Weird.

"**Hello"**

"_Hey Mitchie"_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**There's your chapter. Bit of a cliffy. I know, but I was going to keep going, but I decided to leave you with this. Muahaha.**

**Anyways, Review please. I won't write unless I get at least 3 reviews. Thanks ! ******


	4. What? Shane ?

**Summary : Mitchie and Shane break up, and neither of them can live without each other, but they are too afraid to tell each other, because the other might not feel the same.**

**Inspiration : Breathe by Taylor Swift**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Camp Rock or any of the characters, or "Breathe".**

**Thanks so much for the reviews. I got 3, so as promised, I updated as soon as I got the third one. See you at the bottom.**

**Mitchie's POV :**

"**SHANE!?"**

_"Yeah?"_

"**Shane, why are you calling me?"**

"_Well, I just wanted to tell you that my record company wanted some new, young talent, so I showed them the video of you singing at Final Jam. They loved you and they want to sign you to a record deal. What do you think?"_

"**Well Shane, that would be amazing, but why would you tell them about me? We've been broken up for like a year?"**

"_Well, even if we are over, I still care about you Mitchie. I don't hate you. And when I heard that the company wanted someone, I knew you would be perfect."_

"**Wow Shane. Thanks so much, but can I have some time to think about this, and talk to my parents about it? I can't just accept it without their permission and stuff."**

"_Sure Mitch, take all the time you need. Give me a call when you make up your mind. Do you have my number?"_

"**Yeah, I have it. Thanks Shane. I'll talk to you later."**

"_Alright Mitchie. Bye."_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

There you have it, the phone call. That's all I am going to put up for now. After I get 4 reviews I will update again. Haha, yes, I am going up by one. I am putting you guys to the test. So review please !  Hope you liked this chapter.

And to give you a reason to review, I will add a question.

Are you planning to watch the Jonas Brothers Live Chat on Sunday?


	5. Crazy About You

**Summary : Mitchie and Shane break up, and neither of them can live without each other, but they are too afraid to tell each other, because the other might not feel the same.**

**Inspiration : Breathe by Taylor Swift**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Camp Rock or any of the characters, or "Breathe".**

Thanks for the reviews guys! I asked for 4 and I actually got 5 !

Wooo!

Haha, so, get reading, and I'll meet you at the bottom. Btw, if you don't know what POV means, it means point of view. It took me a long time to figure it out first when I started reading fanfics. Haha.

Shane's POV 

"_Alright Mitchie. Bye."_

Well, we actually spoke for more than 2 seconds for the first time since we broke up. Maybe she's moved on and that's why she didn't mind it. I hope she hasn't, but I can only do that, hope. Chances are that she has, and she has been for ages. I'm just stuck here in the past, trying to make things the way they were. Never going to happen.

Anyways, even if she still hates me, I hope she takes the record deal. She's amazing and I don't know anyone else who would be more perfect for this. I don't know anyone else who can sing music, write music, or play music better than Mitchie. She's incredible at it all. Plus, she's beautiful, so the make-up artists and all those people won't have to do much to help her out. I just really hope she takes it, if she doesn't it will be a huge mistake. Also, if she takes, that means we will see more of each other and then we might have a chance of getting back together.

I don't want to write letters anymore, or not right now anyways. The guys are getting suspicious, as in Nate and Jase, so I have to like do it in the washroom or something so they won't like walk in when I am writing them. Plus, I find not writing them helps me think about Mitchie less. Well, that's not really true since I think about her all the time, but maybe eventually I won't.

Anyways, I have to go, the record company wants to have a meeting with us in exactly five minutes, and I am still in my pajama pants. Haha.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sorry guys, that was pretty horrible haha. Just shows how much Shane is still in love with Mitchie. Anways, since I got 5 reviews last time, I'm asking for 6 this time. ;)

Haha. And again here's another question !

Do you hope that the Jonas Brothers come to NEWFOUNDLAND !

Haha. You probably don't care, but I do !

Haha.

So do you hope JB come to where ever you live? Haha.

Answer them both. !  please.


	6. Caitlyn Calling

**Summary : Mitchie and Shane break up, and neither of them can live without each other, but they are too afraid to tell each other, because the other might not feel the same.**

**Inspiration : Breathe by Taylor Swift**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Camp Rock or any of the characters, or "Breathe".**

So, I didn't get enough reviews, but I wrote this, so I am going to post it anyways haha.

Mitchie's POV:

Well, that was weird. Shane called me? Shane reccommended me to his record company? Shane still cares about? Shane? Shane ? Shane? I'm just so confused. Does Shane actually care about me? Or did he just want to make his record company happy?

I don't really know what to think right now. First of all, I need to figure out if I want this deal or not. I would finally get my music out there, but I would have to see Shane a lot more, and if we don't get back together(which we won't), it will be really hard. Plus, I would be famous and have paparazzi following me everywhere, and my private life would be completely private, and I don't know if I can handle that. Besides, Am I even good enough to do this? What if people don't like me? My music isn't that great and I am not that pretty, so, why would the record company even want me?

*Caitlyn is calling you, answer the phone Mitchie, hurry up. Don't make me hang up on you Mitchie*

(Bold Mitchie, Italic Caitlyn)

"**Hello?"**

"_Hey Mitchie! Hows it going?"_

"**It's going good, how about with you?"**

"_Oh, things are great with me. I have so much to tell you!"_

"**Alright Cait, but first, I need to tell you something, it's really important"**

"_Kay Mitchie, I'm listening. What is it?"_

"**Well, Shane called me today…."**

"_WHAT? He did!? Why!? What did he want!? Come on Mitchie! SPEAK!"_

"**Okay, Okay Caitlyn. Just calm down. He called to tell me that his record company wanted some new talent, so he showed them the video of me singing at final jam"**

"_WHAT!? Do they want you? Are you going to accept? Mitchie! KEEP GOING ! "_

"**Yes, they want me. But I don't know if I want to do it or not"**

"_How can you not know? Of course you are going to do it! This is your big oppurtunity, Mitchie !"_

"**Yes, I know Caitlyn. But what if people don't like me or my music? Or what if I am not pretty enough? Or good enough? Plus, Imagine how much I am going to have to see Shane! Don't you know how hard that will be?" And then there's the paparazzi and all that! I don't know if I can handle it!"**

"_Okay, well, People WILL defintely like your music, because you are incredible. You are totally pretty enough, since you are like drop dead gorgeous. And you are good enough. And seeing Shane, well maybe this will be your chance to get back together with him. Maybe seeing him will help you to get over it, or maybe him seeing you will make him fall in love with you for real. And the paparazzi, well, you can handle that. Just avoid them. Disguise yourself and keep your private life private in the best way you can. I know you can handle this. People will love you Mitchie. You just have to take the chance and believe in yourself."_

"**Okay. Maybe. I have to talk about it to my parents first, if they say yes, they I might do it. Now what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"**

" _I just wanted to tell you that Nate and I have our first date tomorrow night, and I wanted to know if you would help me get ready? But if you can't, that's fine."_

"**Of course I'll help you Caitlyn. This is a huge event. We need to buy you clothes, and shoes, and then we have to do your hair and make-up. You are going to look incredible. As always.**

"_Alright, thanks Mitchie. I'll be over there around 11 tomorrow morning, so we can get a good start. I'll talk to you later Mitchie. _

"**Okay Caitlyn. See you tomorrow ! "**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Okay, here's your chapter. Thanks for reviewing. I hope its better than the last one. It's longer at least. I am going insane haha. We are having like storms forever ! haha. So I am writing this. Haha. Hope you like it. Review ! 7 reviews this time !

Question :

Do you play any musical instruments? If so, what ones?


	7. Mom? Dad? PLEASE!

**Hey Guys ! Sorry I haven't updated in 4308543534 years haha. But, I AM NOW =] hahaha.**

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own anything, as usual. Only the idea for the story.**

**Mitchie's POV:**

So, life is good. Shane has me hooked up with a chance for a record deal. How cool is that. I don't know if I want to accept yet. Caitlyn gave me a major pep talk, and I am starting to think that I will accept, but I have to convince my parents first, which could be quite difficult. They know how much Shane hurt me, so they might not want me to get a record deal from the same company, and see him all the time. I really don't know. I hope they do. I kind of want this now. Or maybe I don't. Okay, so this is my plan, I think. If my parents say yes, than I will take it as some kind of sign that I am supposed to take this deal, if they say no, that that will be the end. No more thoughts about it. It's almost dinner time now, so I'll ask my parents then.

"MITCHIE! DINNER!"

Okay, so dinner is sooner than I expected, so time to think about things. Well, Hopefully this goes well.

[Mitchie – **Bold** – Connie – _Italic_ – Steve – Normal]

"**Hey Mom! Hey Dad! What's for dinner? It smells amazing!"**

"_Hey Mitchie! We're having lasagna. Hopefully it is good! So, whats up? You seem unusually happy."_

"**Well, Shane called me today…"**

"And, that makes you happy? I would think that having any contact with 'that boy' would upset you"

"**Well Dad, Normally it would, but not today. He had some pretty big, good news for me, and I am really excited about it. Hopefully you guys are too, and you'll let me.**

"_What are you talking about Mitchie? What did Shane want? I hope he hasn't asked you out, he's caused way to much trouble already!"_

"**No Mom, He didn't ask me out. I would have turned him down if he did. His company wants to sign me to a record deal. They wanted some fresh, new talent, and Shane showed them the video of me at Final Jam. They liked me and told him to get in contact with me as soon as possible. That want me Mom! They like my music! They like ME! Can you believe it? It's incredible! I think.."**

"After all the trouble he's caused, he finally decides to do something good for you. I don't know though Mitchie, I don't want you too close to that boy."

"**But Dad, I want this. I didn't think I did, but now I'm sure of it. There's absolutely nothing on earth that could change my mind."**

"_Mitchie, If you really think you can handle being with him, and all the stress of being famous, then maybe we'll let you. But you need to be sure that you want this first. _

"**Oh, I want this. There's nothing I want more. I know all that will be hard, but I can handle it. If I could handle being without Shane so long, I am positive I can handle being around him"**

"Okay Mitchie. When we see the contract and talk to the record company, we'll see for sure. But for now, we're saying yes.

"**OH MY GOODNESS! Thank you so much! I love you two so much! You will never know! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, THANK YOU!"**

"_You're welcome Mitchie. I know you'll do great with this. We believe in you"_

Wow. That was so easy. They were so easy to break. I thought I would have to keep trying to convince them forever. But, I guess I was wrong. I didn't know I wanted it this much, but now nothing is going to stop me from getting this. I am going to get it. Wow! This is incredible. But, Shane. That is going to be hard. I am so in love with him, there I said it. I am IN LOVE with SHANE JOSEPH GREY! There is nothing that is going to change that. No matter how much of a jerk he was, and probably still is, I will still love him. Now, I have to work under the same company as him. This is going to be so tough, but hopefully worth it. The world is going to hear my music. Me. Michaela Demitra Torez. Mitchie. I. Me, Myself, and I. I am going to put out a CD, and make music videos. Wow. This is just mind blowing. How did this happen? I can't wait to tell Caitlyn. I could call her now, or I could wait until tomorrow. Hmmmm. I'll wait. Then we'll have LOTS to talk about while at the mall tomorrow. Although, I'm sure we will anyways. Haha.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So. I decided to change this story, from the last time I posted this chapter because I was idealess. Haha. Anyways, I hope you like it better this time. I do. And I have more ideas now. Sorry it took me FOREVER to update. I had MAJOR writer's block. Anyways. REVIEW : ) **


	8. Mall Frenzy

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING; other than the idea for this story.

Hey again! Here's your chapter!

The dresses in this chapter are:

(remove the spaces)

The one Mitchie buys:

http://www. ?catalog_name=FOREVER21&category_name=dress_casual&product_id=2059352523&Page=1

The one Caitlyn almost buys:

http://www. ?catalog_name=FOREVER21&category_name=dress_casual&product_id=2057926041&Page=2

The chosen one:

http://www. ?catalog_name=FOREVER21&category_name=dress_casual&product_id=2050649667&Page=5

MITCHIE'S POV:

(MITCHIE: BOLD; CAITLYN: NORMAL)

At 11:00 sharp Caitlyn knocked on the front door. I was up, showered, dressed, and my hair and make-up was done, but I hadn't eaten breakfast. I was hoping that we would go out for breakfast. Maybe Tim Horton's? Anyways, I had to answer the door because she was banging on the door like crazy. I raced down and opened it.

"**Hey Caitlyn! Looks like you're here EXACTLY on time. As usual. Haha."**

"Hey Mitchie! Well, I didn't plan to be late. I'm always on time, and I like it that way. Don't you?"

"**Well, it is good most of the time, but when I don't have enough time to eat breakfast, it's not great."**

"Oh, I haven't eaten either. I planned to go to Tim's. Is that okay? Oh, you look incredibly cute by the way!"

"**Awesome. I was hoping we would go to Tim Horton's! Thanks! You look awesome as well!"**

"Thanks. Since I don't have all day, I think we should get going. I want to look really good for my first date with Nate. Actually, my first date, ever."

"**Alright, but I still don't believe that you haven't ever had a date before. Let me just grab my purse and we can go"**

"Okay, but no last minute touch-ups. No time for that"

I didn't plan on doing any touch-ups. I actually really liked how I looked that day anyways. So, I just grabbed my purse and was back down over the stairs in no time.

"**Come on Caitlyn, I don't have all day."**

We ran to her car, where she jumped in the front seat before I got a chance. Her mom was driving us, seems both of us wouldn't even have our beginners for another 6 months. It took us 2 minutes to get to the mall, and we were off. Tim Horton's was inside, so we got that once we got inside. I ordered a chocolate danish and a hot chocolate, and she got a bagel and a mint smoothie. We our food in no time, and took our drinks with us.

Our first stop was La Chateau, but everything we found was far too expensive for our 50 dollars – each that is.

The next place we went was Forever 21. There were TONS of dresses there – really nice and cheap too. I picked out a dress, and showed Caitlyn, but she hated it. She said it had FAR too much cleavage for her liking, and she wouldn't wear anything under it. It was a smooth and stretchy sleeveless dress with a paisley print, bold trimming, lightly padded bust cups, a self tie back strap, and a finished bottom hem. I loved it, so I decided to buy it for my meeting with Hollywood Records. I wanted to make a good first impression, so I figured looking nice would help. I bought a black tank-top to wear under it, because I didn't want to look too 'sexy'.

She picked out another that we both loved, that she looked great in .It was a sleeveless knee length dress with a ribbed upper portion and a plaid gauze-like bottom portion. It had a round neckline, elastic waistband, and a finished bubble hem. It was beautiful. She was just about to pay for it, when she saw another dress on a mannequin and her eyes were instantly glued to it. It made the other one look like rags, in her words.

It was a vibrant three-tone geometric designed strapless dress made with luscious chiffon. It had inverted pleating around the bodice with a layered empire waist and a bubble hem. Also with a padded sweetheart bust and back zipper closure. It was amazing. It was hot pink, purple and black. It wasn't too girly for Caitlyn, but it was still incredible. She tried this one on, and I knew instantly that this date with Nate would not be her last. Plus, it was only 25 dollars. Caitlyn paid for the dress and we left the store.

Since mine was only 15, I had 35 dollars left and she had 25. We wanted to get Caitlyn's hair and make-up done by a professional, but we didn't figure we had enough money, until Caitlyn remembered that she had her mom's credit card. We both got our hair cut and styled, and she got her make-up and nails done as well, since she was the one going on the date. When we were done, we both looked (not to have a big head or anything) great. We walked through the mall, and it seemed like all eyes were on us, even if the only thing that had really changed was our hair. We had the same outfits, and only Caitlyn's make-up had changed.

We left the mall around 5:30, after we had a quick meal at McDonalds. We went over to my house to drop in and get a cardigan for her to wear as a coat, and to get some earrings and shoes that I owned that would go wonderfully with her dress. With her done it perfect loose ringlets, a wonderful make-up job and her beautiful dress, I had never seen Caitlyn look so good, let alone the shimmer in her eyes knowing that she was finally going to go out with Nate. In a way, I felt pretty depressed remembering my first date with Shane, Nate's brother, but I knew I had to erase that though and just be happy for Caitlyn, so I pushed it to the back of my mind. The thought was still there, but it wasn't very clear, and I was glad about that. At 6, we left my house, and went to Caitlyn's where Nate was picking her up – or his limo was. They were going to at private restaurant where there were no paparazzi or anyone to tell who Nate's new girl was. He was picking her up at 7, so I left at 6:30, wishing her all the luck in the world.

I knew Caitlyn and Nate would make a wonderful couple, but I also knew that it would be one more way that Shane and I would be forcefully brought closer together. I hoped I could handle that, because I knew it wouldn't be easy. I also knew that we were

*_you're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing, I need to find you, I gotta find you.*_

Man, I need to change that ringer, I thought as I answered the phone.

**OHHH, I hope you liked this chapter. I worked REALLY hard on it. I wanted to write a really good chapter, so this is what I have. There's a bit of a cliffy here, but I novella2008 gave me another awesome idea for some drama that I didn't fit in here, but maybe later. You'll have to wait to see what it will be.**

**Anyway, REVIEW please. I worked hard on this for you guys, and I plan to continue putting a lot more effort into this story.**

**Thanks.**

**  
Jenna.**


	9. ANNOUNCEMENT : NOT A CHAPTER

So, In the last chapter the links for the dresses didn't work, so I'm trying this, hope it works.

I hope this works.

Please don't kick me off for this FanFiction :)

Google Forever21 and go to their official website. Then, go to women's. Go to casual dresses. On page one is the dress Mitchie buys. It's called Fab Paisley Print Dress. On the second page is the dress Caitlyn almost buys. It's called Ribbed Plaid Gauze Dress. And the dress that Caitlyn buys is on page 5. It's called Geometric Chiffon Dress.

I hope this helps you guys. I want you to see the dresses because it gives you a REAL picture of the dress, not just the one in your imagination.


	10. I Gotta Change That Ringer

**Hey Hey Hey Guys! Today is my birthday, but I'm writing for you guys. :P haha. I actually don't mind at all. Birthdays on Saturdays aren't overly exciting, at least not at 10 o-clock in the morning, haha. But yeah, time to hear what is going to happen next. Are you ready for this….?**

(SHANE – **BOLD : **MITCHIE – NORMAL)

"Shane?" I blurted out, accidentally. I wanted to sound like a normal person, obviously, I didn't accomplish that.

"**Yeah? It's me. Haha. I just needed to talk to you for a couple minutes, is that okay?"**

"Yeah, that's fine. I have nothing else I need to do."

"**Okay, great! So, Hollywood Records, my record company, has been asking me about you over and over, and they really want to know if you'll sign with them or not. I told them to just give you some time, but they haven't left me alone for 2 minutes, so I thought I just call and ask to check and see if you had decided, but if you haven't its fine, y'know, I won't mind, and I'll make sure that they don't, so if you aren't, don't feel bad or anything, just make sure that you let me know when you are, an..**

"SHANE! Chill. Haha. It's okay. I actually have decided. I am going to sign with them. I okayed it with my parents, and thought about it a bit, and I think it's going to be awesome. Thanks for this opportunity."

"**Sorry Mitch…ie. But, not problem, I think you'll be perfect for the job. But there's another thing, they watched the final jam video, and they wanted us to do a duet, would you be okay with that?"**

"Umm, probably. It's just a duet right, no big deal."

"**Yeah, you're right. I'll let them know. Thanks for talking to me and letting me know this stuff. I'll let you go now. Talk to you later."**

"Okay, see you Shane."

AKWARD! Oh my goodness, I can't believe that Shane acted nervous over the phone. I mean, what was up with all that babbling. It was like he was talking to the most famous person on earth and couldn't get up the nerve to be sensible. He was just talking to me, not big deal. Honestly.

Well, WHY did I just say that I was fine with doing a duet with Shane? I must be INSANE. Obviously it wouldn't be just one duet. We would record the duet, then there would be a music video, and then we'd probably have to do live performances, then people would want another and another, let alone the fact that it would be This is Me and Gotta Find You. We sound like a sickly in love couple. Which, well, we were at the time, but now, we aren't. And, then people will get 'suspicions' that we actually are dating. Just what I want right now. Oh my goodness. I'm gonna die. Anyways, gotta go write music, if I'm gonna be signed. Ya know.

HEHHEE.

Terrible.

I have plans, but it has to be the next chapter because its from Shane's POV and I wanted Mitchie's this chapter =]

Tehehe.

So R&R : )

Thanks.

It's my birthday, so lots of reviews will be a wonderful birthday gift =]

Jenna.

xx.


End file.
